pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts
Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Card Painters - Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic (The Spacebots) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Transcripts: *Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic: Da dee dee da da da, Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum, painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread. We’re painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red! Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed, because we know they’ll cease to grow, in fact they’ll soon be dead. Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. Painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red? *Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic: Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen, she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she’d raise a fuss and each of us would quickly lose his head. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Goodness! *Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic: Since this is the thought we dread, we’re painting the roses red! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh dear! Then let me help you! Painting the roses red… *Bright Heart Raccoon, Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic: We’re painting the roses red. Don’t tell the queen what you have seen, or say that’s what we said, what, we’re painting the roses red… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Yes, painting the roses red… *Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic: Not pink, not green… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Not aquamarine… *Bright Heart Raccoon, Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic: We’re painting the roses red! *Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic: The Slappy Squirrel! The Slappy Squirrel! *Bright Heart Raccoon: The Slappy Squirrel! *Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic: The Slappy Squirrel! … *Commander: Cards, halt! Count off! *All-Stars: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack. *Bright Heart Raccoon: The Bugs Bunny! *Bugs Bunny: He…he… her imperial highness, he… her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Slappy Squirrel! And the Skippy Squirrel… *A card (or perhaps Mickey Mouse?): Hurray! *Slappy Squirrel: Hum… Who’s been painting my roses red? Who’s been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose his head! *Toxic: Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it’s all his fault! *Ziggy: Not me, your grace! The Zoidberg, the Zoidberg! *Slappy Squirrel: You? *Zoidberg: No, Ziggy! *Slappy Squirrel: The Deuce you say? *Ziggy: Not me, the Toxic! *Slappy Squirrel: That’s enough! Off with their heads! *All-Stars: They’re going to lose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they’re going to lose their head… *Slappy Squirrel: Silence! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, please, please! They were only trying to… *Slappy Squirrel: And who is this? *Skippy Squirrel: Uh… well, well, well, now, eh… let me see, my dear. It certainly isn’t a heart… do you suppose it’s a club? *Slappy Squirrel: Why, it’s a little boy. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Yes, and- and I was hoping… *Slappy Squirrel: Look up, speak nicely, and don’t twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say ‘yes, your majesty’! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Yes, your majesty! *Slappy Squirrel: Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, um, I’m trying to find my way home… *Slappy Squirrel: Your way? All ways here are my ways! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking… *Slappy Squirrel: Curtsey while you’re thinking, it saves time. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask… *Slappy Squirrel: I’ll ask the questions! Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts